<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally said it by Fantasywriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402262">Finally said it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter'>Fantasywriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF7, FFVII, Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cloti - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Love, Romance, Sweet, cloudstrife, tifalockhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Brings back memories when we made our promise and....I haven’t said it out loud really other then showing you...but...I love you...” Tifa felt her cheeks heat up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cloud Strife/Tifa Lockhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally said it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place after Advent Children. I wanted to write something romantic and cute. With Cloud trying his best for Tifa.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here I brought these for you....” Cloud said quietly. He pulled out a bouquet of roses from behind his back. <br/>  Tifa blushed, as she placed a hand over her chest. <br/>  “Oh Cloud! Thank you so much!” She grabbed them and immediately smelled of the roses. <br/>   “This is the sweetest!” Tifa hummed and  rushes over behind her new bar and placed the roses in a vase with water. <br/>    Cloud showed a small smile. <br/>    “Glad you think so Tifa.” Cloud was nervous. Tifa was nervous. They both wasn’t sure why, they had been around each other for such a long time. Yet they hadn’t been able to focus on themselves much, with all the events that had happened in the past. <br/>          Tifa walked back over toward the front door. <br/>        “Barret has Marlene and Denzel, so we can take our time with dinner and our star gazing.” Tifa giggled and smiled at Cloud with the sweetest smile. <br/>        “Oh. Right. That’s good, let’s get going.” Cloud walked and opened the door for her. He was trying his hardest to be a gentleman. He didn’t want to ruin their special night. <br/>       “Oh why thank you Cloud.” Tifa giggled and stepped out side. She slipped her hand into Clouds. He made a small gasp. <br/>     “Cloud relax....”Tifa whispered as she walked with him. <br/>      “So where are we going?” Tifa asked. Cloud led her to his motorcycle. <br/>       “We’re gonna take a ride and go out in the country area here. There’s a small cafe place I had found while working. I thought you’d like it.” He shrugged.  Tifa smiled. <br/>       “Nothing fancy?” Tifa asked. <br/>       “Did you want fancy? I mean we could...” Cloud sighed. <br/>         “Nope. I wanna see what the famous Cloud has in store for me.” She batted her eyelashes at him. Cloud blushed, with those red crimson eyes piercing through him. <br/>       “Aright then hop on.” Cloud said getting on his motorcycle waiting for Tifa. She got behind him wrapping her arms around his abdominal area.  She placed her chin on his shoulder. <br/>     “Cloud I’m so excited for this!” She whispered. He smirked slightly and took off on his motorcycle with her. The ride was great and enjoying. <br/>     Once they got there. Cloud walked close beside Tifa to the cafe entrance. <br/>     “They have these milkshakes and I know you like strawberry right?” Cloud held the door open for her.<br/>         “Yes it’s my favorite.” She smiled happily. Cloud made Tifa feel everything. Her heart pounded as she stepped inside. The cafe was cozy and not too busy. Cloud’s heart was fluttering. Tifa made him feel so much more alive. He was glad things had went kinda normal and he could focus on her finally. <br/>      Cloud sat down in front of her at the booth. The waitress came and took their orders. <br/>     “Pizza?” Tifa grinned as she propped her elbows up on the table. Sure it wasn’t fancy, but this coming from Cloud it was a winner and Tifa was content as ever.<br/>       Cloud nodded to her question. “It’s really good.” He looked up staring into her beautiful eyes. There it was that stare they always did locking eyes. Tifa nibbled on her lower lip staring back. <br/>     “Good I trust you Cloud, always.” She smiled warmly at him. He moved a hand over across the table and reached for Cloud’s. <br/>       “I’m glad, same here.” Cloud gave her hand a gentle squeeze. <br/>   After the two enjoyed their pizza and Tifa tried to strike up an conversation talking about work. Cloud ordered Tifa a strawberry milk shake. <br/>     She held the straw playing with it looking up at him with those eyes, full of love. <br/>     “Cloud have a taste, please?” Tifa held the straw in his direction. Cloud’s cheeks flushed. <br/>    “Uhh. Alright.” He leaned and sucked some of the ice cream through the straw. It tasted more delicious then he had thought. <br/>    “You like it?” Tifa smiled at him.<br/>   “It’s alright, yeah.”  Cloud said handing the straw back to her. <br/>    “Good we can share.” She grabbed an extra straw they had placed on the table. <br/>     “Oh. Yeah suppose we could...” Cloud stared at Tifa, more at her lips. He wanted to kiss them so bad. <br/>       They had finished their milkshake and made their way out to the spot Cloud wanted to take her star gazing. They pulled up on a hillside on his motorcycle.<br/>    “This place caught my eye driving through here a week ago.” Cloud said, shutting the engine off.<br/>      “It did? Well I can say Cloud this has been the best. We should do this more often.” Tifa climbed off the motorcycle and stretched her arms up above her head. <br/>      “Yeah, we should.” Cloud got off his motorcycle and made his way over to her. Tifa sat down on the grass. She patted a spot for Cloud.<br/>      Cloud sat down beside her and looked up at the stars twinkling. It was beautiful the way the moon lit up the night sky. The stars shined like glitter. <br/>       “Cloud....” Tifa whispered. <br/>      “Hm?” Cloud asked as he turned to face her. <br/>    “Brings back memories when we made our promise and....I haven’t said it out loud really other then showing you...but...I love you...” Tifa felt her cheeks heat up. <br/>     Cloud let out a small gasp. He knew Tifa loved him and he loves her. After her helping finding who he was. <br/>       Tifa becomes nervous a little, flutters in her stomach. <br/>       Cloud scoots close to her, very close and wraps an arm around her. <br/>        “I..love you too....” Cloud forced out the words. It felt good though after all this time, he finally said. He smiled at her. Tifa’s heart felt like it was going to explode. <br/>     “Oh Cloud-“ Tifa cooed and leaned forward to crash her lips on his. Cloud moved his free hand and slide it up to her cheek holding it as they kissed passionately. The kiss was the purest of all, due to these two had finally said what they had been feeling all this time. Tifa moved and sat on Cloud’s lap and kissed him more smothering his face with kisses from her gentle lips. Cloud let out a laugh even and wrapped his arms around her tightly. <br/>         Cloud loved Tifa just as much as she loved him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>